Mark of Forever
by Shippolover09
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are ripped apart just as their relationship meets its peak. Now 5 years later the meet again but Kagome and Inuyasha both have significant others. Can they resist the pull they feel towards each other, and what will Kikyo do to keep her money, I mean man. Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango.
1. Happy Anniversary

"Happy Anniversary! . . .again" Kagome almost sang as she fell into her boyfriend's arms. She turned around and waved at her friend Sango back in the car. Sango shot her a thumbs up and drove away. Inuyasha gave his girlfriend a questioning look lifting her backpack from her back as he ushered her into his home.

"You didn't mention anything about coming over after school today." They went to the couch muting the show he'd been watching. "I know I wanted to surprise you with some extra time with me!" She spread her smile so wide it was comical. The half demon scoffed at her antics. "You know my parents are on a plane headed to their vacation, right? You're not supposed to visit while they're gone, and my dad will pick up that your scent was here." Kagome took his arm in hers and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, "That's why I'm only spending one night. You'll have the rest of the week to clean and air out the house. They'll never know!"

He could smell the confidence rolling off of her, as well as her aroused state. She must have been thinking about this for at least the last hour with how strong her scent was. The smell was starting to cloud his mind and his body was reacting. She needed to leave.  
"Kagome, I won't be able to handle you smelling like that for a whole night." He pushed her down on the couch and started nipping at her neck. She moaned out his name placing her hands to his ears and massaging them in a way she knew weakened his resolve. She could hear his low growl warning her that she was taking things too far.

"What if I don't want you to handle it." She gasped at he gave a particularly hard nip to her neck at her words. He sat up pulling her up with him and sat her in his lap. He placed his arms around her waist and put his forehead to her shoulder.

"We can't do that Kagome. My dad will smell that as soon as he sees you. And there are already whispers at school cause you're dating a half demon. Once the demons at school who can smell you get a good whiff there will be a whole new wave of names and ridicule. Do you really want to go back to three years ago when we first started dating?" She moved her head to the side baring her neck to him something she knew appealed to his demon side and pressed back into the hard on she could feel behind her. "Inuyasha, don't ever for a second thing I'm ashamed of you. I couldn't care less what people have to say about us, its none of their business." He whimpered at the pressure her backside was putting on his crotch. "Kagome, I love you but we can't. Not until after I can protect you."

There was only six more months until he graduated from school. He was already taking advance classes so he could quickly finish college and take his place at his father's company. He wanted to hurry and be a person who could protect his girlfriend from the whispers of those who disagreed with the existence of half demons. If he dared take their relationship further she'd have another two years of attack while he wasn't there to protect her. That was something he really didn't want to have to do to her.

"Inuyasha, I've dealt with the whispers and words before, I can deal with them again. As long as you're by my side I can handle anything." She turned in his embrace and looked into his eyes. "I love you more than anything. But I won't push you. If you really don't want this right now then we can just hang out."

He sighed with relief, grateful she was giving up this fight. The laid down together on the couch and turned back to the TV watching whatever caught their eye. After a couple of hours, the rumble of his stomach informed them it was past dinner time. Kagome was already a bit tired so a quick meal of ramen was the first choice. "You know you can't live off this stuff the whole week your parents are gone." She smiled at him while blowing on her noodles. "Sure, I can. I'm a half demon. I'll be just fine." He mumbled out between bites. She giggled knowing what he said was absolutely true but still not a great idea. Though without someone here to force him to eat something else, that's exactly he would do.

After their quick meal Kagome told him she was going to go get comfortable in his bed while we washed the dishes they'd used. Honestly, he was planning on leaving the dishes in the sink until the day before his parents got back but a look from her told him he'd better just get it over with.

Kagome made her way to his room happy she managed to hide the scent of her nervousness from him. He may not want to take her virginity today but that didn't mean she was done trying to convince him. Today was special and she wanted this to happen. Taking off her clothes she laid on his bed dressed only in the lacy lingerie that had taken her and Sango, 3 red faced hours to buy the weekend before. Now to wait

He had finished the dishes quickly enough and followed his girlfriend's pleasant scent to his room. This would be her first time sleeping over. She no doubt told her parents she would be at Sango's place tonight. He'd have to thank you for that later. Opening his door, he was hit with the scent of his girlfriend's arousal and the sight of her wearing something he'd only dreamed he'd ever see her in. Taking a deep breath and taking in her scent he lost consciousness.

Author's Note:

I got this idea from another fanfiction I read somewhere and can't seem to find. They didn't finish the story and I REALLY loved the idea so if this story seems a bit familiar send me the link and I'll credit the author for the idea.

I'm going to try my damndest to get this thing written in a timely fashion. BUT I'm a terribly lazy person. Also, I love attention. So, the more reviews I get the more I'll feel all nice and tingly about people wanting to read more of my work and I'll work harder. I'll try to make sure I put out at least a chapter a week but no promises people!


	2. Mark Made

Kagome had never seen Inuyasha transform. He had told her stories about a time when his older brother had picked on him a few times enough to force the change, or a particularly terrible bully when he was in elementary school that had set him off. He had also mentioned that he dad had purposely made sure all of his teachers were youkai up until he was old enough to control his demonic blood so they could stop him if he lost it. Clearly he wasn't as in control as any of them thought.

His eyes stared at her blood red with blue pupils. Purple markings adorned is cheeks, like his father. A low growl startled her from her starring and she looked away not sure what to do next.

From what Inuyasha had told her, it had been many years since this blood had taken over and she wasn't exactly sure what to do. From what he had told her he was a killing machine and the only thing that could stop him when he got like that was a demon strong enough to make him submit. Well his dad was long gone and is brother lived cities away. What was she to do now!?

A bit scared she whispered his name, "Inuyasha?" His growl grew a bit in volume and he quickly crossed the room to her. She pulled herself into a ball afraid of what he might do to her in this state.

A snarl left his mouth and he placed clawed finger under her chin, lifting her face. "Mate, don't fear." She looked up at him in wonder. He could smell her fear and was upset she was scared. Baring her neck a bit more, she asked "Why did you change?". He put his mouth to her neck licking and nipping. "Hanyou deny mate. Youkai won't." he pushed her back onto the bed never breaking from the assault on her neck.

He had been right earlier in saying he wouldn't be able to handle her. His very mentality seemed to have broken and the demon side won. The sounds of his claws ripping through the bra made her tense wondering if he would be more forceful in this state. It was no lie that she wanted to do this. But it would be both of their first time and she wasn't sure about the pain that was to come.

Smelling her anxiety he stopped his actions and looked into her eyes, turning his head to the side he let out a soft whine. She smiled up at him instantly relaxing. No, he may have transformed but he was still her Inuyasha. She kissed him lightly and relaxed into the bed signaling him to continue. He went down and captured a nipple in his mouth suckling as his hand gave attention to its twin. Subconsciously Kagome spread her legs lifting her body to grind against his clothed manhood. Getting a clear scent of just how ready his bitch already was for he made quick work of not only her remaining piece of clothing but everything he was wearing as well.

He showered kisses along her body stopping to dip his tongue into her belly button as he rose back up to her mouth. Kissing her passionately he felt her lift her body to rub her core against his ever straining will power.

Using a clawed hand, he pushed her back to the bed and growled a warning at her. "Mark first, mate next."

Mark? What did he mean by mark? Were they supposed to get a tattoo or something? It wasn't like she could really ask him what he meant in this state.

The feeling of his teeth sinking into her shoulder halted her train of thought as a gasp left her mouth. The bite wasn't exceptionally painful but it was most definitely unexpected. "Inuyasha. . . what. . .?" He licked at her skin healing the mark left behind from his bite and lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Now mate." He growled answering her question.

Suddenly the door to his room burst open revealing his older brother. Before Kagome could even comprehend what was happening Inuyasha was over her in a protective crouch. A fierce growl left his body, threatening any who would come between him and his mate completing their task. Kagome realizing who the intruder was, went to calm him. "Inuyasha, its only your brother." She moved to pull his arm back and he swatted her behind him. He would protect his bitch, even if she didn't want it. The taint of her blood reached his nose. He glanced at his claws and realized he had broken her skin in pushing her back, something he would clean up later. Right now, though, it was this male who was in the way that would be taken care of.

Sesshomaru had known exactly what he was walking into, his nose giving away the scent of their arousals as well as his brother's altered state. But he had no desire to care for a mated pair when the responsibility of his brother has just been thrust upon him.

Letting his own demon rise Sesshomaru growled a challenge back at his brother, "I am alpha! You WILL submit!" With that Inuyasha leapt at his older brother claws out. Having fought Inuyasha in this form plenty of times he easily swatted his claws out of the way and punched the transformed demon against the wall. Without a second glance at the girl he picked up Inuyasha's still form and left the house.


End file.
